5-.beta.-hydroxy-etiocholanolone, 5-.beta.-androstan-3.beta.-ol-17-one, a compound which can be used for the treatment of diabetes, is produced by converting androstendione to androstandione and thereafter converting the androstandione to the etiocholanolone. In the previously known conversions of the androstendione to androstandione, the resulting product is a mixture of 5-.beta.-androstandione and 5-.beta.-androstandione. The 5-.beta.-androstandione is about 75% of the reaction product and in order to separate the 5-.beta. isomer, it is necessary to undertake numerous laborious and time-consuming separation steps. A method in which the reaction is stereospecific to produce a much greater percentage of the .beta.-androstandione isomer is clearly desirable.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a new method for the production of androstandione so that a much greater yield of the .beta. isomer in the 5-.alpha. and 5-.beta. mixture reaction product is realized.